The invention is based on an air flow rate meter as defined hereinafter. In a known air flow rate meter (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 44 791), adjustment of the spring force of the spiral spring, which is done by rotating the spring housing and snapping the locking spring into the toothed ring of the spring housing, cannot be done sufficiently precisely. Because lower and lower engine idling speeds are currently being required, the air flow rate meter must respond increasingly precisely to ever-smaller quantities of aspirated air, which necessitates particularly precise adjustment of the basic tension of the spiral spring of the air flow rate meter.